When Angels Deserve to Fall
by Blacknd0ne
Summary: Harry keeps having Torture Dreams about Ron and Hermion, Voldemort has a new pet and the good side are planning an all out attack on the dark side. PG-13 for Graphic Violence and Swearing.


When Angels Need to Die  
  
Chapter 1: Dream a little Nightmare  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The name and summary won't make much sense now to the current plot, the story will build up into what the summary says, don't worry.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
'Reap your life, Like you want to, Recognize, All you've come to Reap your life, Veiled in shadows Recognize, Faces of the crucified, I can hear their screams tonight, Ever haunting me'  
  
-Disturbed-Believe-  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
(AN: Blood / Pain scene right here. PG-13 Rating)  
  
The dream was unbearable, even causing pain to his body other than the little bolt of lightning on his forehead which was now a radiating crimson.  
  
"No don't, Please... don't hurt them, take me, they have nothing to do with this" He pleaded, standing.  
  
"Aww... How sweet..." That same voice erupted in a cackle of victory as he brought down a crimson and blackrock scepter onto the red haired boy.  
  
The boy started spinning around at unbearable speeds, his screaming unheard as the sound of him spinning was so loud. Little razors were slicing him as he spun around in place.  
  
"No! Stop it! Stop hurting him!" The brunette said, running up to the man in the black cloak.  
  
He slapped her away with the scepter, causing her to fly back into the stone wall making a inch deep imprint of where she hit.  
  
She fell to the ground limp, blood coming from her mouth.  
  
"STOP IT DAMNIT!" He screamed then ran at the man torturing the redhead.  
  
The redhead suddenly shot into him and knocked him down, blood now soaked his robes from the limp body thrown into him.  
  
"No... Not Ron too.... You'll pay for this... You will pay dearly..."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Date: August, 5th  
  
Time: 4:32 A.M. (I live in america)  
  
"AHH!" The scream pierced the darkness like a hot knife thru butter and continued for a few moments.  
  
He was soaked in blood, not his own either, his scar was still crimson and he had no proof that Ron and Hermione were in fact okay.  
  
Calling him worried would be the understatement of the century.  
  
He bolted out of bed, his bed pants soaked with blood along with his shirt, he threw a robe on over his other clothes then summoned his trunk automatically and put all his belongings in there in a minute flat.  
  
He shrunk it down without the use of his wand, adrenaline rushing thru him and making powers he never knew he had surface temporarily.  
  
He put the trunk and the shrunken cage which was Hedwig's in his pocket, she was out delivering a letter to Ron from yesterday.  
  
"Got to know... have to... need to..."  
  
With that he exploded in the room, destroying anything in a 5 foot radius of where he was, he wasn't there anymore.  
  
(A/N: Would leave you here but tis to short)  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
They looked out the window, a heavy storm was directly over them and currently pelting the unusual house with rain.  
  
"Mum, we got anymore hot cakes?" One said thru a mouthful of sausage.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full" She scolded him before passing the plate.  
  
Lightning sounded outside, close, very close, about 40 yards away from they're house at the most.  
  
They had all jumped at it then jumped again as the door burst open, revealing a rather alarmed looking teenager with untidy black hair and blazing emerald eyes.  
  
"Harry! What in Godric's name are you doing here?!" Ron said grinning broadly while swallowing some pancakes. Ron got up and walked over to Harry, welcoming him in.  
  
Harry was out of breathe and panting rather fast.  
  
"Lightning... me... you... Herm.... dead.... dream....bad..." He said thru breathes.  
  
"Oi, Harry, catch a breathe" Ron said as Mrs.Weasley, Fred, George, and Ginny all stepped in the living room with Ron and Harry.  
  
"Sorry" He said after regaining his lost breathe "I had a dream about you and Hermione, Herm died in it and so did you, you were being tortured and when I woke up, I was soaked in blood, just how I had been before I woke up... i-it.... was your b-blood..."  
  
The Weasley's were a little pale faced "Im feeling fine Harry, it was just a nightmare, no blood loss, what are you doing here so early and how did you get here?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Oh... I had to check to see if anything happened, I don't know how I got here... I was having a adrenaline rush and wanted to be here really badly to check on you, then I exploded and a few minutes later a bolt of lightning struck by here and I appeared where it touched down" He finished, now very intent on looking at a patch in one of the sofas.  
  
"You know that is very... very... very advanced magic right?" Hermione said from the staircase.  
  
"Oh thank god your both okay..." Harry said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Umm Harry, your dripping blood" Hermione said with a worried look on her face, he had been pummeled with rain while running from where he struck down to the burrow.  
  
He took his robe off to reveal his crimson pajamas, they all gasped.  
  
"Yea... it was bad..." Harry said looking down.  
  
"Harry dear, lets get you changed into something better, and get you a shower to get all that blood off you..." Molly Weasley said, walking Harry upstairs.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
He walked back downstairs dressed in a pair of jeans a size to big which made them more comfortable and baggy, and a bright orange t-shirt with 'CC' on it.  
  
A few other people were here now to.  
  
"Dumbledore, Professor Lupin.... Sirius!" Harry practically bolted down the stairs and hugged his godfather.  
  
"Easy Harry.. Ow.... Them are my ribs your crushing" Sirius grinned.  
  
"Sorry.." He said then let go.  
  
"Call me Remus for now... but during the school year it will be Professor Lupin" Remus grinned.  
  
"Bloody Awesome!" Ron yelled, jumping up but sitting down quickly after a stern glare from his mum.  
  
"There's some good news" Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"What are you all here for?" Harry said confused.  
  
"Debating whether to take you and the Weasleys into Hogwarts" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I know im up..." Ron said  
  
"Me to" Hermione nodded  
  
"Then count me in" Harry grinned  
  
"We'll go" Molly said, thinking deeply.  
  
"Great, call Fred, George and Ginny in, we need to pack fast" Dumbledore said as they immediately took action.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
They were all packed up, had their trunks and suitcases in their hands and ready to leave The Burrow.  
  
Mrs.Weasley was sobbing silently and being comforted by Fred, George and Ron.  
  
"Mum, it will be okay, were not leaving here forever, just until this all blows over" Fred didn't sound to convinced even at his own words.  
  
Mrs.Weasley nodded as Dumbledore turned around to them holding several black chain bracelets.  
  
"These are Recall Bracer's, they have a certain place enchanted into them, if you tap them with your wand it will take you to it, each person has their own separate bracer, with their initials in them" He passed them out to everyone, including Sirius and Lupin.  
  
Harry put it on, it was a little odd but comfortable, the chain on it was made from Blackrock and it had a small pendant with 'HP' on it, as if it were a wrist watch.  
  
"Okay, everyone grab your belongings in one hand and tap the medal with your wand in the other hand" Dumbledore said as everyone followed thru, one by one they all vanished leaving a sparkle of different colored light where they had been. Harry's was emerald, Hermione's was white, and Ron's was red.  
  
They arrived inside Hogwart's, it was very deep underground they guessed because of the weird feeling they had when they took their first couple of steps.  
  
"Boy's dorms over there" Dumbledore pointed at a black metal door "Girls are over there" He pointed at a white metal door "Others this way, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, I'll leave you to get situated" Dumbledore smiled and led the adults off down a corridor.  
  
The boys dorms were exactly across the 5 foot wide corridor to the girls dorms, it seemed the way out of here was the opposite way the adults went.  
  
"Okay.. Im going to check out my dorm" Harry's voice pierced the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Yea.... im right behind you" Ron said following him as Fred and George picked up behind Ron.  
  
Hermione and Ginny went to their dorms without a word.  
  
The boy's dorms were huge, it had ten beds lined up on both sides of the room, alot of area in the middle which was occupied by five tables to work and a huge pillar in the middle with a fireplace built in, a fire was burning merrily there adding some comfort to the room.  
  
There were arm chairs and sofa's around the fire, enough to sit 20 and on the other side of the fireplace was a door, which was wierd because the pillar was in the middle of the room with no ways leading out but up.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
To get up to dinner you had to walk down the corridor a little then up a flight of stairs which left you in a room with alot of doors which lables on them, there was Great Hall, Gryffindor Common Room, and last the Quidditch Pitch, there was one other door unlabeled but it was locked magically.  
  
Harry walked down the stairs, just getting back from dinner and ready to sleep, he entered the Boys Dorm and walked to the bed he claimed then collapsed in it. Something was poking him in the back, he got up slowly and looked on the bed to see a black jewelry box, he opened it to reveal a titanium ring with a emerald rock in the center of it, besides that there was nothing.  
  
A note was beside the box, it read:  
  
Harry,  
  
This was your father's it is called a Enhancement Ring. It goes to one bloodline and empowers the wearer's magic prowess, If the person is in the makers bloodline, the effect goes tenfold and can be ultimately destructive, use care when casting spells with it on, test it at the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
Love, Sirius  
  
Harry put the ring on and felt a fresh wave of... something flow thru him, he grabbed his wand and left the boys dorm then jogged up the stairs and thru the door labeled Quidditch Pitch.  
  
It ejected him out in the entrance hall of the Pitch, he walked thru the players locker rooms then out the door to the pitch.  
  
He took the ring off and pocketed it then pointed his wand at the ground a few feet away from him.  
  
"Reducto!" He shouted as a brilliant light shot from his wand and hit the ground, making the dirt rip from the ground and fly the opposite way, the hole was about a foot wide.  
  
He fumbled in his pocket then put the ring on, feeling the magic flow thru him.  
  
"Reducto!" He pointed to a different spot, nothing was coming out of his wand but a 'whirring' sound was coming from his wand and it was starting to shake violently.  
  
It was becoming hard to hold 'Come on, fire already!' he thought and like a command, it fired a overwhelmingly blinding light which made Harry shield his eyes.  
  
He was thrown back about 10 feet, he got up and dusted hisself off then looked in the hole and gasped, it was about 18 feet wide and 10 feet deep.  
  
Madam Hooch was gonna slaughter him.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Yea... no cliffy... oh well, REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


End file.
